protectorsofgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronson the Hunter
"This was a fun game of catch, Protectors. I honestly do wish to chat, but I do not see that happening...Stay out of my way, or perhaps I may repeat the horrors I did to that Fiona long ago...I will not hesitate to kill you, and enjoy your pain...Luna, I am always ready to welcome you back every day or night...Consider it..." - Ronson sometime after capturing Michael and Fiona and completing Project Crisis. Ronson Lavora, or more commonly known as Ronson the Hunter is a major antagonist and a lead scientist of the Disruptors. He is quite remorseless, and was the one who lead Project Crisis without mercy. He commonly comes to torment certain protectors, but only had a major appearance during the rescue of Michael and Fiona. Bio Not much is known about Ronson Lavora before Project Crisis. What is known is that he was a brilliant student who is hyper-intelligent and has a love for science. He loves to do experimentation's, a little TOO much. He started getting more serious and sadistic with his love of science to the point of insanity. He only moved to learn, to create, to memorize every equation, solution, experiment, results. This lead him to becoming feared and often avoided by his class when given the chance. That did not stop him. He continued to take his classes and learn everything he can with science before he graduated. After he graduated, the Disruptors saw massive potential in his love for science, and his hyper intelligence. Ronson joined the Disruptors, and in that time, his sadistic nature over science grew, until he was borderline insane. During this time, Ronson continued to learn and do his sadistic experiments and tests. He was working on a test run with one of his inventions when he explained the idea of Project Crisis. The project was approved, and Ronson captured Michael, Fiona and Elsia for the testing to recreate Xerneas, Yvetal, and some other pokemon. He wanted to use their power as a source to recreate the Ultimate Weapon from the pokemon universe, and proceeded the experiments and tests. During the tests, Michael and Fiona escaped. This was not luck though, as his higher-ups forced Ronson to stop the project, saying it would kill Michael and Fiona, and would result in the loss of many Disruptors. Ronson, while angered to cancel his project and tests, accepted and used whatever energy he obtained to demolish the entire country he was testing it on, destroying it. Much later, Ronson has been known to torment other members, but never directly shown himself. He sampled Solar Jewel's Solar Energy in hopes to create a source that produces itself, which he succeeded. He then, along with Soulanax, ambushed and forced the Stars of Order to disband. Sometime later, Ronson captured Michael and Fiona, and completed Project Crisis. This is when he fully showed himself in a major appearance. The whereabouts of Ronson is unknown at the moment, but he is speculated to be playing major stuff in the background. Personality Ronson is one who has a scary combination of calm and sadistic. He enjoys seeing others in pain and especially enjoys doing horrifying experiments on others. Ronson is one who vales science more than anything else, even more than his own leaders. He will go out of his way to torment certain protectors for the fun of it. Ronson also has shown to be very calm and collected, a person who is a deadly tactician. He does show a bit of hate at Luna for abandoning the Disruptors, but mostly stays calm, even being polite to her. Overall though, Ronson is a calm scientist who has a sadistic obsession with science and mathematics. Category:Disruptors